japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Majin Buu
Majin Buu (魔人ブウ), later known as Mr. Buu (ミスター・ブウ) is the first form of Buu seen in the Dragon Ball series. Majin Buu takes many forms, and all of the forms are simply referred to as "Majin Buu" in the series, but the various forms get their common names from various Dragon Ball Z video games. According to Daizenshuu 1, Majin Buu was inspired by Akira Toriyama's third editor, Fuyuto Takeda. Originally he is described as Good Buu (魔人ブウ：善). His best friend is Mr. Satan. Background Majin Buu is a creature that had existed since time immemorial. He was summoned from out of his long slumber 5 Million years Before Age, by the evil wizard Bibidi, in order to take over the universe. The fat version of Majin Buu is the result of Ultra Buu's absorption of Grand Supreme Kai, the supreme ruler of all Kais. The merging of the juvenile and immature Kid Buu with the benevolent and innocent Grand Supreme Kai resulted in a childlike carefree being who, despite his behavior, possesses power that far surpasses that of a Super Saiyan 2. Of note, absorbing Grand Supreme Kai granted Majin Buu the ability to speak fluently, although he usually refers to himself in the third person. Buu became calmer and easier to control after absorbing the Grand Supreme Kai, and Bibidi then decided to seal him in a Sealed Ball. Personality He is an entity of pure good, and is very kind, caring, and playful. Once he was absorbed by Evil Buu, his playful and childish traits manifest in Super Buu and Kid Buu respectively. During his second battle against Gotenks, Gotenks was preparing the Super Ghosts of his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack for battle. Piccolo showed Gotenks that Buu had already regenerated from the last Super Ghost attack. Super Buu was also lying on his stomach, drinking a soda (though it looked like a milkshake) and reading a magazine, much to Gotenks' fury and embarrassment. Also, when Goku and Vegeta were preparing for battle, Kid Buu was sleeping (as Buu only needs so little time to rest), much to Goku's surprise. More importantly, due to his connection with Mr. Satan he had influence to stop him from killing the former as Super Buu and later Kid Buu. For this reason, he also responded to Videl's request to be patient due to being Mr. Satan's daughter; though it wasn't enough to stop him from killing her. While mildly annoying to Super Buu, it infuriated Kid Buu enough that he spat him out as soon as he was able to. Despite his good nature, it is shown in Dragon Ball Super that when he is hungry, Good Buu can be foul tempered and grumpy like when he interrupted Mr. Satan's press conference and is also shown to be quite gluttonous as he selfishly refused to share one of his pudding cups with Beerus. However these negative traits could be attributed to his child-like personality. Appearance Abilities Majin Buu's power level is 1,000,000,000 according to the video game Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha. He shows his power when he effortlessly defeats the Eastern Supreme Kai and Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, and goes on to humiliate Majin Vegeta. After his fission, the fat Majin Buu is weaker than Evil Buu, but his power is still significant. He actually manages to hold his own against Kid Buu, but is soon outmatched and defeated. Good Buu's power level is 1,199,951,172 in a special mission in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, and Kid Buu's power level is 1,379,943,848. Ki Blast The most basic form of energy wave. Flight The ability to fly with the use of ki. Absorption Majin Buu fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to cause an increase in physical and mental prowess. Majin Buu usually has a severed body part liquefy, or he has a piece of skin fall off of his body. The goo will then sneak up behind the person, and stretch itself to be large enough to accommodate the target. The goo will then leap onto the person. The goo will try to smother as much of the target as it can on the first strike to make the capture easier. If Majin Buu is lucky, the goo will completely cover the target on the first leap. Once the goo is on the person, it will quickly cover up any part of the person that was not covered during when it first leaped. Once the target is completely covered, the goo will squeeze and solidify, trapping the person. It is seemingly impossible to escape the goo, no matter what the circumstances (such as Piccolo, who the goo took a long time to cover due to his armor). Majin Buu will then raise his finger up, and the goo will then launch up into the air with the person inside of it. The goo will then fly straight into Majin Buu and cover him. During the transformation, Majin Buu will become liquid himself, meaning that he is basically taking over the goo and has surrounded the person with his own liquefied body. He then begins to meld back into solid form, making sure the person is in the center of the goo. The person is shrunken and is put inside Majin Buu's body in a pod. Majin Buu's fat form is assumed as a result of absorbing the obese Supreme Kai. Body Manipulation and Regeneration Majin Buu has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquefy, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense and as a tool in absorption. He can also regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything; however, he was unable to regenerate from Goku's Spirit Bomb since it destroyed every atom of Buu. His unrivaled regeneration plus his endless resilience and stamina granted him near-immortality; he is shown at one point to survive the explosion that destroys the Earth. However, it is shown during the fight between Vegito and Super Buu that even his regeneration has its limits; after repeatedly being blow to bits and pounded into oblivion, Buu had to exert more and more effort to restore himself, at one point failing completely for a moment and leaving a gaping hole in his stomach. Majin Buu's version of regeneration is called Eternal Regeneration on a card in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Healing Majin Buu can completely heal another being through his Mend Beam, even if they are blind or near death. So long as the recipient is still alive, Majin Buu can bring them back to health. It is unknown if this ability was possessed by Kid Buu or inherited from one of his absorbed Supreme Kais. He is unable to revive the dead. Vaporize! The first technique used by Majin Buu in the anime. Majin Buu puts his arms forward and fires an immense bluish green beam that becomes a ball (instead of the other way around as with most attacks) The attack is so powerful it would have sent Gohan into space if it was not for Supreme Kai neutralizing the ball. This technique is called Vaporize! in the Raging Blast series. Telekinesis Majin Buu uses this to move an entire city of people in the air so he can turn them into whatever he chooses. Chocolate Beam This is one of Majin Buu's signature attacks. It is a unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects such as sweets and milk. Though he usually turns them into foods, Majin Buu has transformed a small population into clay for his house on one occasion during the Majin Buu Saga, and Super Buu once transformed a rock into a toilet. Vegito is the only entity that is shown to able to retain his will or move after being hit by the attack, fighting Super Buu as "the world's strongest coffee candy". Majin Buu used this technique against Dabura with success and having the Demon King transformed into a cookie. When Majin Buu expelled his evil and became the pure hearted Good Buu, he tried utilizing it to finish Evil Buu, but it failed and backfired causing Good Buu's downfall and the result of Super Buu. In the final battle against Kid Buu, Good Buu desperately tried to use the chocolate beam to defeat Kid Buu, but it was also unsuccessful. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. Gack! Buu fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth. Used in his various forms against Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks. Potbelly Attack Majin Buu uses his body manipulation ability to detach a part of his body, usually a piece of his belly or his arm, and throws it to attack his opponent. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. Angry Explosion Majin Buu rapidly powers up, creating a strong pink aura that grows exponentially in size and eventually explodes, causing massive damage. While not given in the manga or anime, the attack is named in the seventh Daizenshuu. Vanishing Beam A technique used many times by all forms of Majin Buu and is his signature technique. It is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. Majin Buu uses his move against Super Saiyan 3 Goku while being punched in the chest. Enjoy Browning Majin Buu fires many ki blasts at once. He copied this from Vegeta and uses it against Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Named Enjoy Browning in the Budokai series, and Destruction Ball in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Mimicry Buu's special ability to replicate the others' attacks just by watching. Kamehameha A technique taken by watching Goku use it. Majin Buu's Kamehameha is pink in color. He first used this after recovering from Goku's. He later used a more powerful one in a Super Kamehameha struggle with Evil Buu. Buu mirrors Goku in that he learned the technique after seeing it done only once Super Kamehameha The upgraded version of Kamehameha used by Good Buu in his battle with Evil Buu. Unlike his regular Kamehameha it is blue in color. Super Breath Majin Buu's used this to knock a group of people over in Dragon Ball GT. Buu's version is named Blowback in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Flame Shower Breath Majin also uses a stronger version of the Super Breath that can level a city. Called Flame Shower Breath in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Innocence Cannon in the Budokai video game series. Innocence Cannon Buu shoots a stream of three energy blasts at his opponent. Only used in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. In the Budokai series, "Innocence Cannon" is the name of the Flame Shower Breath. Innocence Express Majin Buu charges by running into his target using his whole body. He used this to destroy cities. Named in the Budokai series. Protective Bubble Majin Buu conjures a force field bubble around him when the Earth's military forces try to destroy him. Used in the anime only, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Fission The ability for a single being to split into two different copies of himself. Majin Buu used fission to expel the evil from his body, in order to keep control after Van Zant and Smitty shoot his friends, giving birth to Evil Buu. Energy Mines – An attack in which Good Buu sends multiple tunnels of energy that travel under ground and burst out as dozens of energy balls that fly toward the opponent. While the opponent is distracted by these balls, Buu prepares a much larger blast in his hand and fires it while the opponent is not looking. He uses this against Kid Buu, and manages to blow off his entire left side. Merry Swing Majin Buu grabs the opponent's head, then he jumps up in the air while swinging them over his head. When he gets high enough up in the air, he rushes to the ground and violently smashes the opponent's head to the floor. Used in the Budokai series. Hammer Fist Buu grows his fist to massive proportions and slams it down on his opponent. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. Hercule Attack Mr. Buu saves Mr. Satan after his jetpack fails. It is their team attack in Supersonic Warriors 2. Mister Buu Arrives! A team attack where Buu arrives to help Mr. Satan after he is kicked by his opponent. It is Mr. Satan's Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Kid Buu This is the original incarnation of Buu. He is more powerful than Good Buu, and is stated by Old Kai to be the most dangerous and uncontrollable version of the being. Kid Buu assumes a muscular form after absorbing the Southern Supreme Kai and becomes the fat Majin Buu after absorbing the Grand Supreme Kai. After Super Buu loses Good Buu, he assumes his Pure form again. After a battle with Goku, Vegeta, and Good Buu on the Sacred World of the Kais, Kid Buu is destroyed by Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. Evil Nuu This form represents all of the evil inside Buu. His whole body is gray in color, unlike the other forms of Buu which are pink. This form outmatches the remaining Good Buu, allowing Evil Buu to absorb him after a brief battle and form Super Buu. Super Buu Super Buu is the result of Evil Buu absorbing Good Buu. This form specializes in absorbing enemy combatants, such as several of the Z Fighters, which results in a massive power increase for Super Buu. In the anime and manga, Super Buu is formed when Good Buu is absorbed by Evil Buu. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Majin Buu is able to transform into Super Buu at his level three state (in Goku and Piccolo's stories in the game, Majin Buu transforms directly into Super Buu without Evil Buu appearing). Majuub After saving Uub from an attack by Baby, Buu explains his past and states that he and Uub were once a single being. He then proceeds to merge with Uub, creating Majuub, a far more powerful version of Uub. Dragon Ball Z (Anime) Majin Buu arc :"Bad man kill best friend." :— Majin Buu, after Mr. Satan gets shot in "The Evil of Men" (English Version) Majin Buu is first introduced during the Babidi Saga and is the first form of Majin Buu that is seen in the series. He was released from his Sealed Ball by Bibidi's son, Babidi, thanks to all the energy Majin Vegeta and Son Goku were giving off while fighting. Despite Babidi's involvement in freeing him, Buu for the most part ignored him, although he quickly accepted him as his master when Babidi makes an implied threat of sealing Buu back into the Sealed Ball. In addition, he gets angered at Dabura's claims of him being a "bumbling idiot", and proceeds to humiliate him in battle. He has a brief battle with the Supreme Kai and Gohan in which he easily defeats both of them with little to no effort. He is then confronted by Vegeta who proves to be his first true challenge. He puts up a good fight, managing to cause a noticeable amount of damage to Buu, which causes Buu to realize that to beat Vegeta, he will have to be serious and so, uses Angry Explosion, which severely damages Vegeta. Vegeta is ultimately beaten by the monstrous Buu, despite landing a monstrous amount of damage to Buu, which Buu merely regenerated from. Despite Trunks' attempts to convince his father that by fighting together, they will win, Vegeta knocks out Trunks and Son Goten, deciding to sacrifice himself in order to defeat Majin Buu for good. He blows himself and Buu to pieces. Later, Piccolo returns to the aftermath of the explosion, and Buu reveals his regeneration technique's virtually limitless capabilities and comes back to life before healing Babidi (although only after Babidi again threatens him with sealing him back into the Sealed Ball if he does not, as he was ignoring him again), who Piccolo had attempted to kill earlier. Together, he and Babidi go on rampage throughout Earth searching for Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo for their individual parts in almost ruining Babidi's plan. Their rampage is later interrupted by Goku, who intends to halt Majin Buu from destroying West City, as Trunks needs to find the Dragon Radar there. Goku uses his time by showing Majin Buu the Super Saiyan transformations. First, Super Saiyan 1, Super Saiyan 2, and then decides to finally reveal the latest form: Super Saiyan 3 transformation, much to the shock of Babidi and surprise of Buu. As Goku manages to overpower Buu when they start their fight, Majin Buu still treats the battle as playing, healing every wound Goku gives him. Goku and Buu both manage to land decent attacks on each other, as Buu uses attacks he has learned from other Z Fighters, including Vegeta. Buu even learns the Kamehameha technique after watching Goku use it only once. As Buu and Goku continue their enormous struggle, Goku fires an attack towards Buu, but Buu manages to deflect it back to the nearby city, completely destroying it. Throughout the fight, whenever Goku manages to get the upper hand on Buu, either by throwing him into the city or evading one of his attacks, Babidi gives Buu a harsh scolding, calling him insulting names. Buu eventually orders Babidi to be quiet, and Goku realizes that despite obeying Babidi's orders, Buu completely hates his master. Goku halts their fight after Trunks successfully finds the Dragon Radar. When Buu asks Goku to fight again, Goku informs Buu that in two days there will be another strong fighter to face Buu and give him a challenge. Majin Buu remembers this throughout his transformations and awaits this fight. Before he leaves, Goku asks why Majin Buu takes orders from Babidi, considering their enormous difference in strength and power. Right after Goku leaves, Babidi insults Buu for not finishing him off, calling him names, which pushes Buu over the edge. Majin Buu turns on Babidi, strangles him to ensure that Babidi does not cast Sealing Spell on him, and murders him by punching off his head. After this, he cheers in joy and dances to celebrate his freedom. Not knowing what to do now that Babidi is dead, Buu proceeds to continue on his murderous rampage, this time, uncontrolled, destroying city after city. During this rampage, Buu meets a girl he is interested in, but soon turns her into candy and eats her. Later, Buu meets a blind boy named Tommy. Upset that Tommy does not run away scared, Buu heals the boy. However, the boy still treats Buu with kindness. In return, Buu brings a carton of milk (in fact, an old man he turned into a carton of milk) to Tommy. A day later, he is challenged by Gotenks and quickly defeats him. He then builds a house made out of humans and animals he turned into clay, where he meets Mr. Satan who attempts numerous times to kill Buu through poison, explosives and even physical assault, all of which fail so miserably that Buu does not even realize that they are assassination attempts. Mr. Satan eventually gives up and begins performing maid services for Buu such as cooking for him and giving him baths. While he is living with Mr. Satan, Buu finds a hurt dog by the side of the road and brings it to Mr. Satan, perplexed at why it was not running away from him. Mr. Satan tells him that the dog is hurt, so in response, Buu heals him with his magic. The dog, who he names Bee, becomes the first creature to show affection to Buu and the first creature Buu shows genuine love for, such as licking him. This causes Mr. Satan to stop trying to kill Buu and instead try to find out why he murders people. Buu tells him that he just does it because Bibidi and Babidi told him to destroy. Mr. Satan tells him that killing people is actually wrong, which surprisingly shocks Buu, who then promises never to do any harm again. It seems that the world is saved by Mr. Satan, now that the monster has been tamed. All is well until the two gunmen Van Zant and Smitty arrive with the goal of taking on Buu and shoot Bee as he is playing with Buu. This causes Buu to become more enraged than he has ever been, but this anger is quelled by Mr. Satan's disposing of the two gunmen and taking Bee back to Buu to be healed. The situation seems fixed as Buu rebuilds his house in the shape of Bee and Mr. Satan resumes his maid tasks. Buu now seems fully changed, playing with Bee and even asking Mr. Satan to sit and eat with him. Mr. Satan even destroys the fake pictures of Buu defeated that he had taken. This lasts until the gunman who shot Bee returns and shoots Mr. Satan in the chest. Buu is able to heal him but the pain of losing his best friend is so great that he struggles to control his anger. He finally has to expel all the evil inside of him in order to keep control. The evil leaves Buu in the form of a giant cloud taking most of his power with it. What is left of Majin Buu (now "Good Buu") watches as the cloud takes form and becomes Evil Buu. A battle soon ensues between the two Buus, the Evil Buu dominates over the Good Buu. Good Buu is ultimately turned into chocolate, after Evil Buu reflects his Chocolate Beam, and devoured causing them to re-merge into one being, Super Buu. Though Super Buu is almost pure evil, Good Buu is still able to affect his actions slightly, preventing him from attacking Mr. Satan, Bee, and Videl on multiple occasions. He is later removed from Super Buu by Vegeta, and once the power of the Kais was removed from him, Super Buu reverted to the insane creature "created" by Bibidi, Kid Buu (the original Majin Buu). Although Good Buu is no longer connected with Kid Buu, his presence alone prevents the other Buu from attacking Mr. Satan and Bee on the Sacred World of the Kais until he is spat out. Kid Buu & Uub arc Good Buu is extremely pleased to see Bee and Mr. Satan are still alive, and then steps in the fight to defend Mr. Satan, and even though Kid Buu is far more powerful, he is able to land a few good hits on him due to his increased strength. He holds Kid Buu off while Goku and Vegeta ready the Super Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. Good Buu and Kid Buu battle ferociously, neither one of them backing down, with both Buus performing many techniques, such as the Multi-Form, Chocolate Beam, and more, but Kid Buu is clearly stronger, toying with Good Buu during the fight. After a hard battle, Good Buu is defeated by Kid Buu and presumed dead, so Vegeta battles Kid Buu while Goku readies the Spirit Bomb. The Spirit Bomb is finally formed after much delay, but Goku is unable to launch it due to Vegeta being immobile, right next to Kid Buu. Kid Buu prepares a final Planet Burst attack to kill Goku, when suddenly Good Buu appears again, not quite beaten yet. He and Mr. Satan rush into the battle, as Good Buu tackles Kid Buu, causing him to throw the attack without aim and misses, while Mr. Satan rescues Vegeta after Good Buu orders him to do so and gets him to safety. Goku throws the Spirit Bomb and after some struggle, the monster is finally defeated and the universe is saved. After the battle, Goku uses the Dragon Balls and wishes for no earthling to remember the havoc wreaked on the world by Majin Buu. In addition, in order to ensure that Buu not unleash a similar horror to Kid Buu again, Mr. Satan also forbade Good Buu from either getting angry ever again or at the very least not unleash his anger. Soon after, Good Buu is given the name Mr. Buu, and joins in the celebration of his evil counterpart's defeat at Capsule Corporation. 10 years after Kid Buu's defeat, Mr. Buu enters the 28th World Tournament at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series, and during the ten years, he lost to Mr. Satan on purpose, and was promised to have his chance at being champion eventually. During this time, he apparently also got his own fanbase, as Goku noted that Buu seemed to acquire a lot of adoring fangirls when going to the ring for selection. He also convinced Buu to use his magic to rig the selection so that Buu can fight Son Goten], and that Goku can fight Uub. Goku also tells Vegeta and Buu in private that Uub is the pure good human reincarnation of Kid Buu, much to Buu's surprise. With Goku and Uub's withdrawal from the tournament, how far Buu progressed is unknown, but it is possible he either lost to Mr. Satan on purpose or to a Z Fighter who threw the match as Goku had previously promised. Dragon Ball Super (Anime) Battle of Gods arc Six months after Kid Buu's defeat and being erased from the Earthlings' minds, Buu interrupts Mr. Satan's press conference at the Satan House furiously stating he was hungry. Without having a clue who Buu is, Mr. Satan took advantage of this and told the world that Majin Buu is a space soldier that went to Earth to be trained by him. After storming out, Mr. Satan leaves his conference to calm Buu down and give him a massage. Buu attends Bulma's birthday party on a cruise ship. Buu starts to eat all the food before the party starts and Bulma gets angry over this. Mr. Satan tells Buu that Bulma has a massive feast specifically for him and that he needs to wait. Buu continues to eats through out the party. When Beerus is on Earth, he is interested to try pudding who Buu had enough of. Beerus asked for at least one to taste it but Buu refused to give him one, angering Beerus. Mr. Satan tries to Buu to give him one but Beerus and Buu blasted him away for interrupting. Buu and Beerus faced off: Buu gave hits to Beerus but they simply didn't have an effect on him. Buu was tossed around by Beerus' speed and was blasted into the ocean. Buu tries several time afterward to hit Beerus but continues to get taken out. Buu later watch the battle between Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus. Resurrection F arc After Frieza's revival, he states King Cold forbade Frieza from challenging two warriors, Lord Beerus and Majin Buu. Upon hearing from Sorbet that Goku beat Majin Buu, he decided to train to obtain his Golden Form. When Mr. Satan and Bee left the house to attend an emergency press conference, he passes by and says bye to Majin Buu, who was reading a Nekomajin comic at the time. When Frieza arrives on Earth, Buu is sleeping when he is needed. While Goku and his friends were away, Buu and Mr. Satan were taking a nap in their mansion when they were unaware of the Earth exploding due to Frieza blowing it up. Mr. Satan, and presumably Buu, were killed until Whis undid the event with his Temporal Do-Over technique so that Goku can kill Frieza once more. Buu later attends the feast thrown by Bulma with her family and friends. Universe 6 arc Buu is chosen by Goku to take part in the tournament between Beerus' team and Champa's team. The day of the tournament, Majin Buu is taken to the Nameless Planet along with his friends in Whis' box. After two hours and forty-five minutes, they arrive on the planet. As soon as they get there, the written test to participate in the tournament, requested by Vegeta, is beginning. In the manga, Majin Buu fails his test, even spelling his name wrong, because he has not done anything like that before. In the anime, he fell asleep during exam, automatically failing it by default. Since he failed, he is not able to participate, so he sits with his friends and watches the first battle against Goku and Botamo. Buu finally woke up after the tournament was over and after the Omni-King showed left and apologized to Mr. Satan for not being able to grant his wish. He then stated that when he fell asleep, he believed that he found incredible talent in Monaka. Buu later went with everyone else in the Cube and got to see Super Shenron before Beerus made his wish to make Champa's Earth just as hospitable as his to make him own him one. Potaufeu arc Afterwards, Buu joins in on another party, this time, he is insured by Bulma that not even he can finish all of the food by himself. Universe Survival arc Good Buu participates in Zen-Oh's Tournament of Power as part of Team Universe 7. Universe 7 is matched up against Universe 9 in a standard 3v3 tournament-style match in the first round, and Goku asks Buu to fight with him and Gohan. Buu, along with Mr. Satan, travel to Zen-Oh's Palace with Supreme Kai, Kibito, Old Kai, Beerus, Whis, Goku, and Gohan, and the entire team meet with Universe 9's team. They are transported by the Great Priest to a tournament ring in an unspecified location, and Buu is matched up first to fight Basil (though he fell asleep during the explanations and had to be woken up by a chocolate bar). When the match began, Basil immediately assaulted Buu with a variety of attacks. Buu lays on the ground but then proceeds to grin and laugh, getting back up unharmed. Saying he wants to play more, he takes several more attacks and gets a hole blown through him. Assuming Basil has won, Rou begins to gloat to the annoyance of Sidra when Buu jumps back up and regenerates himself. After doing so, Buu learns Hercule was almost killed during Basil's last attack. Buu, now furious, stops playing and begins to fight seriously, dominating Basil, battering him around and throwing him clean out of the ring. The Zen-Ohs however, aren't happy with the fight ending so early and want it to continue until they're satisfied. Knowing Basil is outclassed, Rou throws him a drug which causes Basil to power up and appears to defeat Buu, bombarding him with dozens of Ki blasts. Buu immediately pops out of the rubble of the arena completely unharmed and claims to be stronger than Basil before unleashing a full power Kamehameha, nearly killing Basil and winning the fight. Buu, having been declared the winner, hurries over to Hercule and heals him. Proud of Buu, Hercule hugs him and calls him the best. Buu, having fulfilled his end of the deal, is now given his reward for fighting: tons of food. Later, when heading to Kami's Lookout to ask for Android 17's location, Goku finds Buu training, having even slimmed down. They decide to have a sparring match, which Buu easily wins. However, unfortunately for Goku and the others, Buu falls into a deep sleep and will not wake up for months. Desperate, Goku has no choice but to take drastic measures, and ask Fortuneteller Baba to allow Frieza back into the world of the living for one day so he can compete in the tournament. Dragon Ball GT (Anime) Baby arc Over 5 years after Kid Buu's defeat (10 in the English version) in Dragon Ball GT, Mr. Buu is first seen at Mr. Satan's house where people under Baby's control are at. Due to his complete control over his body, Buu easily resists Baby's egg planted in him and ejects it out of his body. Mr. Buu blows a group of Baby's minions away. Later, they go to Son Goku's house where he and Pan are being attacked by Son Goten and Son Gohan, who are being controlled by Baby. Mr. Buu takes Mr. Satan and Pan to safety by Goku's request. Mr. Buu, Mr. Satan, and Pan decide to go to the Tuffle Planet to free some of Baby's minions. Uub comes to the rescue to help. Mr. Buu realizes that Uub is the reincarnation of Kid Buu. Mr. Buu takes Mr. Satan and Pan to safety, far from Baby and Uub's location. He says to Mr. Satan that he is his best friend and that he will never forget him, but Uub is a part of him, and he has to help him out. Despite Mr. Satan's cries, Mr. Buu flies off to help Uub. Before Baby can decimate Uub with his Revenge Death Ball, Mr. Buu sucks in Baby's attack and expels it safely to save Uub. Mr. Buu explains that he and Uub were once one a long time ago, and if they fuse once more, their power will skyrocket, and hopefully be enough to destroy the parasite Baby. They fuse and become Majuub, essentially recreating Majin Buu himself. Super 17 arc In the Super 17 Saga, Mr. Satan is upset about Mr. Buu being gone and decides to give up being the champion. During the final of the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament, even though he is not seen, Buu mentally implores Majuub to throw the fight, since the inhabitants of Earth will lose all hope of peace if Mr. Satan is defeated. Majuub reluctantly complies. Film Appearances Dragon Ball Z movie 14 Years after Kid Buu's defeat, Mr. Buu is at Bulma's birthday party with Mr. Satan. It is Buu who angers the God of Destruction Beerus when the latter interrupts the party:16 when Beerus asks Mr. Buu for one or two of the custard puddings he has, Mr. Buu eats all of them and Beerus then decides to destroy the Earth. Mr. Buu participates in the battle, and he is blasted away into a lake by a Kiai from the God of Destruction. After the Z Fighters try to help Buu, Beerus retrieves Buu back from the water and slams the Majin's head into Gohan's. Yo Son Goku & His Friends Return!!! Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, Mr. Buu attends Mr. Satan's Banquet along with the Z Fighters and their family and friends. During the fight against Abo and Kado (who later fuse into Aka), Mr. Buu does not participate in the fight but remains as a background character instead. Video Games *Battle Stadium D.O.N *Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z *Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2 *Dragon Ball FighterZ *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball GT Transformation *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Kai Ultimate Butoden *Dragon Ball Z Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z *Dragon Ball Z Battle Taikan Kamehameha *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Z Dragon Battlers *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect *Dragon Ball Z Hyper Dimension *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World *Dragon Ball Z Legendary Super Warriors *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden 3 *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 *Dragon Ball Z Taiketsu *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team *Dragon Ball Z The Legend *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z W Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Royale *Jump Ultimate Stars *Super Dragon Ball Z Quotes Relationships 'Mr. Satan' 'Bee' 'Uub' 'Miss Buu' 'Baby Buu' 'Son Goku' 'Son Gohan' 'Videl' 'Son Goten' 'Pan' 'Vegeta' 'Bulma' 'Trunks' 'Kuririn' 'Piccolo' 'Yamcha' 'Master Roshi' 'Dende' 'Kid Buu' 'Evil Buu' 'Super Buu' Knownable Relatives *'Mr. Satan' (Partner & Best Friend) *'Bee' (Pet Dog) *'Uub' (Reincarnation & Fuser) *'Miss Buu' (Wife) *'Baby Buu' (Son) *'Future Majin Buu'm' (Future Counterpart) Trivia *The "wrapping goo" attack Majin Buu uses on Majin Vegeta (which Goten and Trunks later get him out of) is similar to the Merry-Go-Round Gum attack that Giran used against Goku at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament in the original Dragon Ball. *During Majin Buu's first encounter with Goku, Goku tells him that he is a Saiyan. In the English Version, Majin Buu tries to say "Saiyan", but it comes out as "Saiya-jin", a reference to the Japanese Version pronunciation for the Saiyan race. *Despite his immature nature, he seems to be able to have a normal memory since he did remember certain things such as Bibidi telling him to destroy planets even though this was millions of years ago, and remembering the promise Goku made him for giving him a good fight. *The fat Majin Buu seems to be the only character in Dragon Ball Z who was eaten by one of Buu's various forms and survived as if he was absorbed. In the manga, it was stated by Super Buu that out of all the people he ate, Majin Buu was the only one to receive special treatment, and be absorbed instead of killed. *In Budokai 2, Majin Buu says "Die you dummy!" just before he kills Babidi; this quote is not in the series. *Majin Buu's character design is later reused as the main protagonist in Akira Toriyama's children's book called Toccio the Angel. *Majin Buu's vest and pants look similar to the Metamoran style of clothing. *Future Android 17, and Future Android 18 together, as well as Majin Buu by himself, have both killed at least 2/3 of the Earths Population. *In the Toonami: Night of New Years Eve-il, Majin Buu was elected the best villain of the year with a total 46,276 votes. *When Majin Buu is in his "Fat" form and stands atop Supreme Kai, after supposedly defeating him, It is similar to later on when Mr. Satan (Hercule) did this to Majin Buu in order to take a picture, showing to everyone later that he had single handily defeated Majin Buu. Voice Actors *'Japanese''' : Kozo Shioya (1994 – Present) *'English' : ' Josh Martin ' (2001 – Present) all information on Majin Buu came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Majin_Buu Gallery GokuSSIIIvsMajinBuuEp245.png 1260396571923 f.jpg|Majin Buu hates kid Buu DragonballZ-Episode287 95.jpg|Buu is unconscious DragonballZ-Episode287 161.jpg|Buu looks at everyone DragonballZ-Episode287 164.jpg|Buu makes a silly face DragonballZ-Episode287 167.jpg|Buu is protected by Goku DragonballZ-Episode287 351.jpg|Buu having fun DragonballZ-Episode288 120.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 123.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 124.jpg DragonballZ-Episode289 296.jpg DragonballZ-Episode289 297.jpg DragonballZ-Episode289 378.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 61.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 113.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 122.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 126.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 130.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 154.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 216.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 290.jpg DragonballZ-Episode291 245.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males